In vehicular hoods, sometimes a reinforcement for support and reinforcement is disposed between a hood outer panel and a hood inner panel (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-14886 (pp. 1-2, FIG. 5)). In such vehicular hoods, the sheet thickness of the reinforcement is set thick from the standpoint of ensuring the durability of a site to which a striker for locking is fixed, that is, a site near the striker for locking.